


Vodka Tastes Like Sanitizer

by DAIOSTIEL



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Birthday Party, Crack, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, No one can handle their alcohol, OOC but I have my reasons, Party Games, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont drink kids, everyone is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL
Summary: Alec never liked social outings, but this guy was hot so obviously, this was the one time he went for it. The way it turned out though... well, at least he got the boy. Sort of. Let's start with alcohol, because all good stories do...
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Vodka Tastes Like Sanitizer

**Author's Note:**

> [Partly for Jo, she's the only one who knows the context of this fic]
> 
> arsistiel on instagram/twitter/tumblr.

**_5:10 pm_ **

**To Clary**

Okay

**To Clary**

Literally standing at the door

**To Clary**

You coming?

**From Clary**

Yeah in like 5 minutes

**From Clary**

you went in?

**To Clary**

Nope

**From Clary**

Youre at like the main entrance of the society?

**To Clary**

Nope

**To Clary**

Like infront of his apartment’s door

**From Clary**

Wtf

**To Clary**

Idk okay

**From Clary**

Are you gonna knock or sum?

The thing is, Alec already rang the bell thrice but no one is answering. There is loud music coming from inside the apartment and Alec’s pretty sure no one can hear him. Also, he’s nervous and is contemplating whether he should call Magnus to open the door or not.

Dammit Clary. She said she’ll be here with him.

The thing is, Alec knows no one who is going to be there in the party rather than Clary and Magnus - well, it is his first time meeting Magnus in real life too. Clary’s the one who gave Magnus Alec’s instagram and ‘set them up’. Magnus and he have been texting for almost a month now, flirting, watching movies together, and other things… but today is the first time Alec will actually  _ meet _ him.

It’s Magnus’ birthday, and he asked Alec to come over last week. Now, Alec  _ hates _ social gatherings - especially when nobody at the said gathering is the one who Alec knows. But Magnus is… really hot and Alec really likes him. Plus, Clary is going to be here too, so of course, Alec couldn’t say no.

He would be lying if he said that he’s not  scrutinizing his decision now.

Alec takes a deep breath in and slides his phone in his pocket, stares at the door handle and thinks for a moment.  _ Wait- _

Ah, great, the door was already open and he has been standing in front of it - ringing the doorbell - like an idiot for over 10 minutes.

Already a disaster.

The lights are dimmed inside the apartment. And damn it is  _ huge. _ Alec walks in with careful steps, he listens to the noises coming from the living room.

There’s a person standing there; Blonde hair, mismatch coloured eyes - Alec recognises him. Jace is his name, Magnus has told Alec about him.

Jace frowns when he finds Alec standing there.

“Ugh,” Alec fiddles with his fingers. “I’m Alec, Magnus’”  _ Date? _

Suddenly, Jace’s frown turns into a knowing grin. “Hey man,” he’s coming to hug Alec. “I’m Jace”

“Okay, Hello,” Alec is not exactly sure what to do, so he just stands there.

“Right, come on dude, Magnus is right here--”

And there Magnus is, in the middle of the room. He’s dancing, swaying his hips in a way that just captivates Alec. He’s wearing a black crop which has ‘Dazzle’ written on it, his skinny tight jeans are really something, he also has a few necklaces dangling over his chest, and a chain around his oh-so-perfect waist.

He smiles when he catches Alec’s eyes, and then he’s immediately striding over to him. 

“Alexander, you came!”

“Hey, of course I did,” Alec replies, and then feels his heart stuttering when Magnus gives him a hug, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck so Alec has no option but to slide his own arms around Magnus’ waist.

Magnus pulls back and grins, he is slightly shorter than Alec. “I’m so glad”

“You look…” Alec can’t help but say, his eyes travelling all over Magnus’ face, he sees the specks of glitter on his cheekbones, “Really good.”

“So do you, I love what you’re wearing”

Alec might’ve shown concerns about his style in the past. He’s not much of a dresser and well, Magnus is  _ Magnus.  _ He looks down at the black ripped jeans and the high necked sweater paired with the open-denim shirt that he’s wearing.

“I just… yeah.”

Magnus chuckles.

“Hi Alec!” beside them, stands a guy with dark hair and spectacles, he looks overly hyped up to see Alec. “I’m Simon. Hey”

Ah yes, he’s one of Magnus and Clary’s close friends. He’s overly enthusiastic, they have told Alec.

“Hello,” Alec replies.

Magnus now stands beside him, his friends now crowding around. He introduces everyone to Alec and Alec just gives him awkward nods and smiles, he kind of feels underdressed seeing all the people present there.

_ Where the fuck is Clary? _

They are all homely and welcoming, they give Alec smug smiles and smirks, but Alec would  _ really  _ like to have his best friend to cling on to around here.

“You know what? We should have some shots,” A girl - Ollie - says as she opens the door to the balcony. “I feel like shots will help everyone open up” 

She must’ve noticed Alec’s awkwardness.  _ Bless her heart _

Well, it’s not like Alec has had a drink before, but he’s willing to try today. 

“Great idea,” Magnus says, as he leads them out.

Out in one corner of the balcony, are kept a bunch of blankets. Jordan picks them up to reveal three bottles of  _ Smirnoff.  _ Magnus hands everyone Red Solo Cups and tells them not to lose their own because he doesn’t have many. 

Alec leans against the railing of the balcony as everyone crowds around Jordan, there are just 7 people here, more are yet to come. 

“Dude, I might not handle it well, this is like my first time,” he hears Rebecca - Simon’s sister - tell Jordan as she clutches her cup in her hand.

“Ah, it’s my first time too so…” 

“Really?” Rebecca grins at Alec. “Bro, what the fuck, then we should totally have our first shots together”

Magnus turns to him. “Alexander, you’ve never had a drink before?” 

“I’d want too--” Alec just shrugs. “I mean, I’ve never gotten the opportunity.”

“Well, let’s change that then,” Magnus says as he takes the bottle from Jordan and pours some in Alec’s cup. 

“Shots time baby!” Julian exclaims as he pulls Emma close and all of them gather around in a circle.

“Okay… 1… 2… 3”

It tastes like sanitizer and burns Alec’s throat as it slides down. He grimaces and partly shudders, trying not to stick his tongue out in a gag.

“It’s so bad,” Rebecca says.

“Mhm, I hate Vodka,” says Emma. “Not the after effects though”

“Sanitizer,” Alec clicks his tongue.

Magnus just laughs beside him. “Gin is even worse”

“Okay now, no one is going to have more than 3 shots. I can’t handle drunkards today,” Magnus announces. “Come on, crank up the music someone, let’s dance!”

Alec opts to stay behind because he can’t dance even if it is to save his life. Just about then, Clary comes in and Alec is silently praying a thank you to god as he rushes to her.

“Hey!” Clary says as she comes up on her tippy toes to hug Alec. “You look  _ hot  _ dude, like for real”

Alec rolls his eyes as he hugs her back. “You’re late”

Clary waves around a hand as she pulls back from Alec and goes to greet the other. Alec, of course, stays by her side like an annoying little sibling at family get togethers.

“I had a shot, you’re having one too,” the alcohol is starting to hit Alec now, he feels slightly lighter.

“Let’s gooo”

Alec takes another shot with Clary, he hates the taste but loves the lightness. Clary gives him a high five as they pass on the bottle and sit on the couch, watching the others dance. 

(They might have had 2 more shots on the way.)

“He’s… so hot,” Alec says as he stares at Magnus. “He’s like the prettiest guy in this party. I want to smooch him”

Clary turns to him. “Who?”

“Magnus. Obviously. What the fuck--” 

“Oh, right,” Clary blinks. “Do it.”

“Would that be too forward?” Alec frowns. “We just met.”

“Pffft,” Clary sways her hands. “Do it.”

“Hey Alec!” Magnus' best friend - Sherwin? - comes around again. “Hey Clary”

“Hi Simon,” Clary waves at him as plops down beside them.

“He’s so pretty,” Alec tells Sherwin, because he isn’t sure if Sherwin sees that through his glasses. “I want to kiss him”

“Omg he does too,” Sherwin claps his back. “Do it, dude”

Alec looks down at his hands. The alcohol in his veins gives him extra confidence. “I’ll do it.”

“Yes bestie! Go bestie!” Clary yells at him as he stands up from the couch and strides over to Magnus.

Magnus is dancing in the middle of a circle again. He’s surrounded by his friends and is lost in his world, Alec wants to pull him closer to himself and sway with him. And he’s going to do that, he’s just about to--

“Alec, dude,” It’s Jace who catches Alec’s bicep and drags him away. “Magnus talked so much about you”

“Oh my god bestie,” Rebecca comes around then, she’s drunk. Jace’s drunk. They are all drunk.

“Fuck off, I’m his best friend”

“No, he had his first shot with me, I’m his bestie. Right, Alec?”

Alec looks at the leopard printed top she’s wearing. “You have,” he points at her top, “Animals. You can be best friend”

“Okay, we both are his best friends,” Jace says. “We all are best friends!” and then pulls them three into a hug.

**6:01pm**

“Come on,” Alec says as he grabs Clary’s hands and pulls her up from where she’s sitting between Maia and Jordan and is talking to them. “Don’t fucking forget me”

“Hey,” Clary sways and lets Alec pull her away.

“I didn’t fucking kiss him.” Alec groans. “He’s the prettiest guy in this party”

Clary squints her eyes. “Who?”

“Magnus, Obviously. Are you drunk?”

Clary giggles. “Yeah, are  _ you  _ drunk?”

“Nope.” Alec replies. He isn’t drunk, no, he’s just floating in Magnus’ beauty. 

_ Magnus is the prettiest guy in the party. _

“Alexander!” Now Magnus is the one walking towards him. “Come on, let’s dance!”

“Ooo,” Clary hoots, “He wants you.”

Alec stares at him.  _ “Fuck me” _ before Clary’s dragging him towards Magnus.

“Hello again,” Magnus says as he dances closer to Alec, standing in front of him.

“Hi,” says Alec, and it’s definitely the alcohol in his system which lets him reach out and brush away a few strands falling on Magnus’ face. “You’re so pretty”

Magnus giggles. Jesus, Alec loves that giggle. It’s not ugly like Clary’s (Clary’s giggle is okay), it’s really cute. Alec wants to hear it again. It’s a pretty giggle.

Alec likes the way Magnus moves, the way he wraps his arms around Alec’s shoulder and looks at him, bodies inching closer, moving closer. Alec feels dazed in his golden-green eyes. Magnus is wearing lipstick, Alec just sees it now. It’s extremely attractive.

There’s a distance between their bodies that Alec hates. He wants to close it, be closer to Magnus. It’s what he has wanted for weeks since he has started texting Magnus.

There’s a song change.  _ Sherwin. _

“Magnus it’s your song!” Catarina yells on top of her lungs.

Magnus immediately turns out of Alec’s grasp. “Fuck yes!”

Alec is left sighing and frowning. 

“Besties dance!” Clary comes and swoops Alec in, jumping around him and flipping her hair. “Did you do it?!”

“No”

“You pussy”

“Shut up, I was going to but Sherwin fucked it u--” 

Magnus is coming in between him and Clary and is pressing his body against Alec’s, smiling up and him and then grinding against him. Alec’s frozen, not really knowing what to do, but then starts to move along with it, his hands travelling around Magnus’ bare waist, fingers tangling in his waist chain.

Then, Catarina, Maia, Clary and the other girls are coming around them and are pulling Magnus away.

**6:45 pm**

“You know, I get good vibes from you, man” Jace tells Alec.

“He’s not going to be like Camille,” Sherwin whisper-yells.

“Nah”

Alec doesn’t know much about Camille yet, but he knows that she has messed with Magnus’ trust in the past. And does Alec want to slap her face for it. Magnus deserves so much more that her stupid little ass.

“Alec,” Catarina comes in and drags Alec to the balcony. “Listen, Magnus talked so much about you. You better be good to him--”

Alec smiles at the fact that Magnus  _ talked _ about him.

“--Yesterday I asked him if he wanted to hook up with someone,” Cat continues, slurring slightly. “And he was like all  _ ‘Alexander. oh Alexander is so perfect. Alexander is the best. Alexander Alexander Alexander’ _ Raphael almost puked in his mouth”

“He did?” Alec blinks.

“No, Rapha held it in”

“I meant-- Magnus said that about  _ me?” _

“Oh,” Catarina huffs. “Yeah, he wants to get in your pants. It’s getting old”

“Wow,” Alec says, watching as Magnus talks to Jordan on the other side of the balcony. “I’m going to go to him”

Catarina approves.

Alec taps on his shoulder once he reaches him. Magnus turns, and then smiles again. Alec loves that smile. It’s the prettiest smile he’s ever seen.  _ Magnus _ is the prettiest guy he’s ever seen.

“Alexander,” Alec places one of his arms around his shoulders. “Are you having fun?”

“It’s weird how I miss you,” says Alec. “Even though you’re right here--”

Their eyes interlock as Magnus’ tongue strides out and licks along his bottom lip. They are inching closer again, Magnus leaning up and Alec has his eyes closed halfway already.

“Magnus,” Jordan clears his throat, catching Magnus’ attention.

“What?” Magnus turns to him. “Right,” and un-wraps himself from Alec’s embrace.

Alec almost groans at his life as Magnus leaves him again. He takes out his phone and pulls up Izzy’s number, he needs to tell her about how unfair everyone is being here to him.

**To Izzy**

I’d kiss hin but everything keeps interrupting wtf

**To Izzy**

Might be tipsy

God, Alec hates  _ everyone. _

**To Izzy**

etf i have everyone

**To Izzy**

Wtf

Izzy’s reply is almost immediate, she’s probably been sitting on her phone, waiting for _ updates. _

**From Izzy**

What

**From Izzy**

WHAT

**From Izzy**

What are you drinking

**From Izzy**

Wait did you kiss him??

No, he didn’t. Because everyone’s a bitch at this party. No wait, everyone  _ but _ Magnus. Magnus is the prettiest guy in this party.

Alec decides to send Izzy a voicemail. The typos in his texts are embarrassing.

“Iz, I literally hate everybody here. They all keep cockblocking Magnus and me and I want to kiss him so… bad…” 

As soon as Alec sends it, Clary is stumbling over to him.

“I want to make out with Maia,” Clary tells him and she sets her eyes on the girl who’s currently dancing with Rebecca. “She’s like… so hot”

“Haven’t you already kissed her once before?”

“And I want to do it again!” 

“And I, Magnus,” Alec says. “He’s like the prettiest guy at the party, I’ll combust” 

“Oo he’s alone now--” says Clary. “Omg go get it, bestie!”

_ You know what?  _ He  _ will  _ get it now. Because Magnus is standing alone, drinking, and there’s no body to interrupt them so Alec  _ will  _ get it now.

But first, a shot.

Okay,  _ now _ he’s ready.

Alec goes over to Magnus, ignoring Clary’s yell of  _ “That’s my best friend!” _

“Do you want company?” Alec asks him, leaning against the railing, trying his best not to trip.

“I would love some company,” Magnus tells him, the music cranks up again. “Oh, but I would like to dance even more with said company”

Magnus pulls his glass aside and pulls Alec in, moving against him again, Alec deciding to copy his movements. This time, he laces his fingers with Alec’s, theirs enclasped hands around each other as they dance.

Alec gulps as they close the distance between them, his eyes dropping down to Magnus’ lips, their body pressed together. He’s so gone for him, it’s not even funny. 

“You’re so pretty,” Alec breaths against his lips.

“Magnus, we’re out of Vodka”

_ Sherwin. _

“Oh,” Magnus pulls away again and Alec is getting tired of it. “There are 2 more bottles in my closet, wait I’ll fetch them--”

“You  _ had _ too,” Alec groans.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” Sherwin says. “Dude I’m so sorry--”

Alec holds a hand up. “It’s alright… or whatever”

He goes inside to find Clary, he can’t be here alone.

“Why is she so hot,” Clary whines as she suddenly comes to side-hug Alec, in the middle of the dance floor. “She’s  _ so  _ hot”

“I understand,” Alec pats her back.

“Biscuit, may I steal him?” Magnus is there.

“Oh?” Clary immediately straightens up. “Yeah, sure, go off--”

It’s really an experience, dancing with Magnus. Alec has never really been much of a dancer but he can dance with Magnus anytime of the day. It’s amazing to feel Magnus’ beautifully crafted body against himself.

“I think we should continue from where we left off”

It’s happening all over again, what has happened throughout this party-- they are etching closer to each other, their chests touching, eyes dropping to each other’s lips. Hands around each other.

Alec doesn’t realize for a moment, doesn’t know who leaned in first, but they are kissing. And it’s everything to Alec.

Magnus’ lips are soft against his, they’re  _ so  _ soft and perfect. And no one is even cockblocking them this time. Magnus’ hand comes up to cup Alec’s cup and pulls him down closer to himself. Alec swims in it.

_ It’s everything. _

**7:30 pm**

“I kissed him,” Alec exclaims as he pulls Clary away from Maia.

“What the fuck--” she initially looks irritated, but then her eyes widens comically. “Shit, Oh my god!”

“I did it. Wait I have to tell Izzy”

“Yes! I knew my best friend can’t be a pussy!”

He’s obviously winning at life now that he has kissed the prettiest guy at the party, Alec assumes.

**To Izzy**

I kissef him

**From Izzy**

Kskskdkdkdkff

**From Izzy**

HELL YEA

Alec proudly puffs up his chest. Okay, now he can go back to Magnus. He kind of left him to inform Clary and Izzy that he  _ did it. _

“Hello again”

“Hey,” Alec sweeps Magnus in and presses his lips against Magnus’. Magnus almost breaks the kiss to chuckle. 

This kiss is not soft and slow like before, it’s more rough, more wanting, and it’s progressing quickly.

“Wait,” Magnus pulls away, “Not here.”

He takes Alec’s hand and leads him to the restroom, knocking at the door because it’s locked. From inside, Jace and Simon emerge. Jace wiping his lips as Simon runs a hand through his hair. 

Alec doesn’t have the time to really notice them because Magnus is pulling him inside, locking the door and shutting off the lights behind Alec as he pushes him against the wall. 

“Wait, wait ,wait,” Alec says before Magnus could silence him with his lips again. “This is not just a… hook up for you, right?” he knows it isn’t, but he just needs reassurance. 

“Alexander,” Magnus cups his cheeks, and in the dark Alec can make out his silhouette. “No, this isn’t… is it for you?”

“No,” Alec immediately replies, then seals the deal by kissing Magnus. “This isn’t”

They kiss again, and it’s hurried. Mouths sliding against each other, bodies grinding. Magnus’ tongue brushes against bottom lip and Alec opens up, let's Magnus’ tongue touch his. 

_ He loves it. _

A low moan is ripped out of his throat when Magnus moves down to his neck. Alec doesn’t care about it right now, he doesn’t even think about  _ (spoiler alert: He will when he’s sober). _ And Alec can feel himself hardening in his pants. Magnus all over him and he’s so good-- Alec never wants this to end.

A knock.

“Magnus?” Jace again. “Rebecca broke the glass of the balcony’s table”

“What the fuck--” 

_ Great. Magnus is pulling back again. _

Magnus switches on the lights and opens the door, Alec looks outside from over his head.

“Oh--” Jace says as he notices Alec. “Sorry to interrupt but the table’s kind of--”

It’s shattered. The glass lays on the ground in pieces. Rebecca is crying on Clary’s shoulder, repeatedly slurring and apologising.

Alec looks over to Magnus to find him tensed.

**8:00 pm**

“Heidi, you fucking bitch I fucking hate you I will punch your fa--”

“Who the fuck are you talking too--” Alec grabs Clary’s phone from her hands, he can’t let her drunk call people.

Then he sees the contact name.  _ Okay, fair enough. _

“Heidi you fake bitch Clary deserved so much better than you,” Alec yells into the phone.

_ “Alec? what the fu--”  _ Alec hangs up on her middle sentence for dramatic effects, and slides Clary’s phone in his pocket.

Clary sits there with tears in her eyes. “My life is crippling.”

Alec plops down beside her and Clary places her head on his chest, Alec cradling it and running his fingers through her hair. “I kissed Magnus”

Suddenly, Clary is looking up at him with a gasp and is forgetting about her tears. “You did?!”

“I did!”

“I’m so proud of you!” Clary squeals and plops on his chest again. “Pffft, my life is crippling”

Alec just keeps his eyes on Magnus who’s running around, picking up shards of glasses and stopping everyone from messing up his place. He hasn’t talked to Alec since they made out in the washroom and Alec fears that Magnus is ignoring him.  _ Is he? _ Did Alec do something wrong?

“I can’t kiss Maia again,” Clary continues to sob in Alec’s chest. “Heidi is the fakest friend I’ve ever got… And Izzy won’t date me”

“You haven’t asked Izzy to date you, Red”

Clary wipes her snot with Alec’s jacket. “Leave me alone, I just want to cry~” and she pushes Alec away, standing up and going to the washroom.

Alec sighs and lets her go, his eyes searching for Magnus again.  _ Wait, why is Magnus on the floor? _

Magnus is kneeling on the floor, probably trying to pick something up, and it’s definitely the Vodka in his system that helps him get up and stand in front of Magnus, while the other man looks up at him.

“They’re so cute,” Alec hears Sherwin say beside them. “Aw--”

Alec can’t help but cup Magnus’ cheeks, he can't resist Magnus’ puppy dog eyes, and leans down to smooch his face because Magnus’ face is just so smoochable and Alec wants to keep smooching it 24/7.

Everyone joins Sherwin’s cooing. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Alec silently asks Magnus.

“No, you didn’t, Alexander”

“Are you ignoring me?”

Magnus places his palm over Alec’s hand. “I’m not”

Someone breaks a Vodka bottle.

**8:45 pm**

The last time Alec saw Clary, she was coming out of the washroom with tear stains on her cheeks and Alec had grabbed her by the shoulders and had plopped her down on a couch. He  _ told  _ her not to move while he got her some water. But she  _ did _ move and now, she’s nowhere to be found.

Alec lost his best friend. 

And he would’ve called her. But he is a good fucking friend so he had kept her phone so she doesn’t drunk call more people.

Alec lost his phoneless best friend.

“I lost my fucking best friend!” He tells Rebecca

“Did you lose her?” Rebecca asks, squinting her eyes. “Or did you  _ lose- _ lose her?” 

Sherwin comes to him. “Alec, I’m going to go downstairs and look for her in the parking lot”

_ Okay, Sherwin is not that bad.  _ “I’m coming too”

“Okay, let’s go”

“Guys, the pizzas’ here,” Magnus yells out as he balances the pizza boxes in his  arms and places them on the table.

Alec looks between the pizza and Sherwin…he should have a slice first… maybe? 

_ Okay no, Clary is more important. _

“Magnus,” Alec says as Sherwin rushes out of the door. “I’m going to find Clary.”

Magnus frowns as he looks at him, his head tilted, and Alec just cups his cheek again. 

Alec brings Magnus’ face closer to himself and kisses him. “I’ll be back, okay?”

“Oka--” it’s muffled because Alec’s kissing him again.

Sherwin waits for him outside of the elevator. 

“It’s all my fucking fault,” Alec grumbles. “I kept her ph~” he clicks his tongue, “ph~one”

“It’s alright, Alec,” Sherwin says once they enter the elevator. 

But it’s not. Alec’s not a good big brother if he lets his little sister get lost like this.  _ Wait, _ Clary’s not his little sister, is she? Not by blood anyways-- Does Clary even consider Alec as her big brother?  _ Wait.  _ So they  _ aren’t  _ siblings? But Alec has always considered Clary as his sister-- 

Alec is upset.

And he can’t find Clary anywhere so he’s also tensed.

_ Hold up.  _ Magnus has pizza.

Alec decides to let Sherwin look for Clary in the parking lots while he searches for her in the apartment, maybe she found her way back up. 

_ Also, Magnus has pizza upstairs. _

He can’t find Magnus anywhere but he does find a whole box of pizza all to himself.

_ Great, now he has pizza and he’s upset and he’s worried.  _

He takes out his phone and decides to send Izzy a voice message because Izzy is his only little sister now and she needs to know.

“I lost Clary… and I can’t find her,” Alec sighs into the phone. “And I kept her phone and Magnus is ignoring me… he’s like the prettiest guy in the party. I like him so much… I lost Clary what the fuck--”

_ Oh hey!  _ He didn’t lose Clary, she’s right in front of him stealing pizza from Rebecca’s box.

Alec swats the back of her head. “Where the fuck where you?”

“Ouch,” Clary tenses, then turns to Alec and holds her half-eaten slice of the pizza in front of his mouth, Alec takes a bite out of it. “I went with Maureen for a walk, bro”

_ Bro. _

She  _ does  _ consider Alec as her brother

Alec almost smiles.  _ Almost. _ He’s angry at Clary first. “You could’ve told me”

“Sorry,” Clary replies. “Give me my phone back--”

Well, Magnus might be ignoring him but at least he has his little sister right now. He doesn’t know how those things are interconnected but Clary’s presence makes this party-without-Magnus’-attention tolerable.

Soon, Maia introduces the idea of beer-pong-without-beer because they just have half a bottle of Vodka left.

“Magnus,” Imansu says as they gather around the table where Maia is setting up the solo cups and Jace is pouring coke and vodka in them. “I kissed Ragnor on the lips--”

Magnus hums with a smirk. “Was it good?” 

Imansu squints his eyes. “We should kiss on the lips”

_ Okay Imansu-the-guitar-thingy-player, back off. _

Alec comes in between them just as Imansu puckers his lips and leans in to kiss Magnus, and pushes Imansu away

“Woah okay, dude,” Imansu puts his hands up in the air as if to surrender.

Alec almost misses the way Magnus smiles and shakes his head. He wonders if he was being too clingy or jealous. But then, Magnus  _ is  _ the prettiest guy in the party so it’s only normal for Alec to feel that way.

“Let’s start with Maia, Clary, me and…” Jace assigns, “Simon, Magnus and his boyfriend. Let’s go!”

Alec turns to Jace with wide eyes, though he likes hearing that. “We aren’t, I mean-- I don’t--”

“Yeah, yeah future boyfriend. Same thing,” Jace waves a dismissive hand around. And Alec finds Magnus not really denying it, but neither is he paying attention to it.

**9:30 pm**

The sobering process isn’t really going well. Alec feels all his energy drain out of his body and his head is just starting to hurt a little. His throat is a little dry and he’s just spread out on a couch, watching the others sulk around.

Magnus hasn’t talked to him in awhile. He isn’t even looking at him and Alec knows that it’s because he’s busy with his friends and that he’s stressed because everyone is making a mess. Alec wants to help, he really does but he’s just so _ tired  _ and he wants to leave Magnus alone after being so clingy.

“Oh my god, I hate myself,” Clary says as she snuggles in closer to Alec, her head on Alec’s chest and body clutching his side. “You were supposed to take care of me”

“It was my first time being drunk, Ginger,” Alec clears his harsh throat. _ “I  _ was supposed to stick to  _ your _ side” 

Like Lydia often likes to say,  _ They both are homosexual disasters. _

_ “You’re _ the fucking big brother,” Clary groans. “Jesus, should I book an uber for the both of us?”

“No, I texted Izzy,” Alec says, then watches Magnus pass by him without even noticing him laying there. 

_ Dammit.  _ Alec  _ knew _ getting drunk on a first meet was a  _ bad _ idea. He has probably embarrassed Magnus too much for him to even want to stay friends. 

_ Fuck you sanitizer-Vodka. _

While everyone else takes pictures (including Clary), Alec lays there on the couch alone. He isn’t interested in the group photos, he’ll probably look out of place and he isn't sure if he’s the best looking at the moment.

Besides, Magnus doesn’t even ask him for a picture so Alec doesn’t care.

Izzy comes a few minutes later, and Alec’s first instinct is to duck away because surely no one would even care, right? He tells Clary that he’s leaving anyway. But Magnus, apparently, catches that.

“Come on, let me escort you out”

_ Okay so maybe Magnus does not hate him…? _

They stop in front of the elevator, and Alec finds Magnus looking up at him with the same old soft-eyes. Now, without the alcohol in his system, Alec doesn’t feel so confident like before, but then he isn’t able to resist Magnus’ touch.

_ Magnus’ lips are so soft. _

The ding of the elevator pulls them apart. Magnus rests a hand on Alec’s forearm and smiles, before he leaves Alec with a last  _ “Good night”  _

Alec hopes he hasn’t messed this up.

“ My social battery ran out,” Is what Alec tells Izzy when she asks for the post-kiss details during the ride back home. “And my head hurts”

Izzy hums. “Understandable.”

“Christ, I was going around kissing him any moment I got”

“Smitten,” Izzy snorts. But she doesn’t really press further, seeing how tired Alec is.

Alec sleeps that night thinking about how Magnus’ lips left against his.

**Sunday, 12:59 pm**

Alec wakes up to the feeling of nausea and his head feeling like it’s going to burst. Izzy’s right there beside him, with a glass of water and a plate of greasy pizza in her hand.

“God, I hate myself,” Alec says, the memories of yesterday evening coming back to him. “I was being… so clingy. Fuck.”

Izzy laughs. “So it was a disaster”

Alec groans.

“At least you kissed him,” Izzy pats his shoulder.  _ “Hallelujah” _

Yes, Alec did. But he was drunk and out of it. And Magnus was so pretty and Alec was just dazed. Alec  _ hates _ himself.

Then, his phone tings.

**From Magnus**

Hi, I think I messed it up last night? 

**From Magnus**

God, I just woke up. I’m sorry.

**From Magnus**

I wasn’t ignoring you.

**From Magnus**

Can we do this again? Tomorrow maybe? Just the two of us? 

**From Magnus**

I’ll wait for your reply :))

_ The reply is a yes, obviously. _


End file.
